The Pessimist
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: What if there was a timeline where Rex's Titan friend Gramps didn't exist and the result of this was he was now a massive pessimist how would his interactions go and how would his journey end up? Original Idea: By Electron1877
1. The Job from Bana

**Hello everyone and welcomd to a new story called the pessimist! This story was an inspiration of electron187****7 own version of this story and in his story update he said he was only focused on a few scenes so I decided to capitalize on this and rewrite the ENTIRE GAME as Rex as a pessimist the story will be slightly different with Rex's pessimist attitude. Now that is settled so please if you want to see my inspiration for this story and the original go read the Pessimist by Electron1877 with that out of the way enjoy!**

'The world was terrible and nothing in life is worth living... Alrest it's such a dumb name...'

Rex the young pessimist thought as he was walking up to Bana's Chairroom he apparently had been summoned by Bana for some unknown reason everyone glared at the salvager and he gave them death stares. Rex opened up the doors to Bana's room the large nopon sat there at his desk.

Bana: Ah you have finally arrived.

Rex: Hmph what could you possibly want?

Bana: Friend have very stand up attitude good good.

Rex: Get on with it!

Bana: Right of course Bana has job for Rex!

Rex: What kind of job?

Bana: Job that can get you 200,000 Gold!

Rex: You have my interest big fat and blue what is it?

Bana: Well you are to-

Bana was interrupted by a door opening revealing several people a cat girl with a tiger, a man in a mask, and a tall guy with a monster.

Bana: Ahh friends arrive! Bana was simply explaining job to Rex.

???: Really this guy are ww gonna have to hire a babysitter??

Rex: For your information cat girl your just about the same size as me are these guys your baby sitters?

Rex said this with a smirk and the cat girl got annoyed.

Nia: For your information my name is Nia not cat girl! and they are not my babysitters!

Rex: Really? They seem stronger than you bigger than you and most certainly older than you so Nia they are your baby sitters now stay out of my face ears! What was the job Bana?

Bana: Ahh Job is friends and you go on trip to salvage something.

Rex: That's it I have to go with group edge and their child to salvage something?

Malos: Well brat your one to talk the name is Malos nice to meet ya!

He said dashing at Rex swinging his sword at him as Rex pulled out his sword and blocked his attack and knocking Malos back.

Rex: What was that for?!

Malos: To test your reflexes kid and not bad for someone with out a blade.

Rex: I don't need your praises you brainless edge lord. *Sigh* tell me when are we going??

???: We are going in a few hours meet with us at the lower deck at 6.

Rex: Ok mask.

The group of drivers left the room just leaving Rex and Bana.

Bana: Friends are fiesty bunch when together anyways here is money i

use it to suit up!

Rex: Don't boss me around you fat blue berry!

Rex took the money tossing it in his hands as he left the room.

Bana: Jerkface...

Rex waited for a few hours waiting for his call as he went to the ship entering it and just hanging out.


	2. The Encounter with the Aegis

The ship soon exited the harbor and they were headed for the salvage area while this was happening Rex explored around the ship and he went to the very top taking over a position for one of the other salvagers on the boat Rex was standing by himself until...

Nia: Hey kid.

Rex: What the hell could you want child?

Nia: Hey calm down I just came to talk to you.

Rex: What honestly makes you think I have any interest in talking to you?

Nia: ...

Rex: Look I'm not the most polite person to talk to let alone have a casual conversation with so for my sanity and for your safety...

He turned around and opened his eyes.

Rex: Leave.

Nia left with her head down but she did learn something he was hurting and certainly not friendly. A few hours later a alarm went off implying they are there.

Salvager: ALL SALVAGERS COME BELOW DECK IT'S SALVAGE TIME!!

Many salvagers ran down stairs and stood in a line Rex stayed back and did not stand in the line.

Salvager: Hey you get in line!

Rex: Don't tell me what to do bastard!

Rex stayed back and soon all the salvagers appeared and they all got ready for the salvage they were salvaging a gigantic ship?! The ship was soon above the cloud sea and they docked next to it.

Malos: Hey brat!

Rex: What do you want?

Malos: You are coming with us!

Rex: Honestly what makes you think I'd go anywhere with the edge squad and their pets?

Malos: Because brat if you don't you don't get your pay!!

Rex: Hmph fine...

Rex joined the drivers as they entered the ship and it was old filled with rust and old looking technology they then reached the bottom of the boat and were tasked with a door.

Jin: You open the door.

Rex: Why can't you do it?

Jin: Only someone of your kind can open the door.

Rex: Someone of my kind what are you implying?

Malos: Just shut up and open the Damn door!!

Rex just turned around and inspected the door there was no doorknob or that looked like it could open he then put his hand to the door and it glowed and slowly opened only to reveal another door.

Jin: Open that one too.

Rex raised his middle finger and pointed it at the drivers before turning around and putting his hand on it opening it and they all walked through. Rex was first to witness what was behind the door it was a red haired girl in a container with a red sword in front of her Rex was lost looking at her she looked really hot!

Jin: There she is the Aegis...

Nia: The Aegis??

Rex completely ignored them and put his hand toward the glowing crystal.

Malos: Hey brat don't touch it!!

Too late Rex touched it completely ignoring them Jin drew his blade and stabbed Rex right in the heart.

Jin: This isn't personal just be glad your not alive to witness what happens next.

Rex fell to the floor and the world went black and he soon woke up in a green forest like area. He sat up and gathered his surroundings and then noticed there was a singular tree on top of a hill where there was a girl. Rex got up and walked towards her there was a bell being rung sounded annoying.

???: The ringing it doesn't stop.

Rex: The bell?

He soon got up next to her to see a tear-jerking view a giant lake and a whole bunch of greenery from the forest with a church in view. Rex after looking at this looked at the girl next to him and she had a glowing crystal in her chest.

Rex: A crystal???... Are you a blade??

Pyra: My name is Pyra.

Rex: Hmm oh right! Uhh my name is-

Pyra: I know it's Rex.

Rex: How did you know...? anyways that doesn't matter where am I and how did i get here?

Pyra: You are in Elysium where we all were born and... you died...

Rex: I'm sorry what?

Pyra: You were stabbed through the heart by Jin...

Rex looked down at his heart and recalled that did happen.

Pyra: Now I know what your-

Rex: Hehehehe...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA!!!! AH MY WISH HAS COME TRUE I'M FINALLY DEAD!!!!

Pyra was mortified by his reaction was he really this happy to be dead? He was jumping around then he rolled down the hill.

Rex: Ah it feels good to be dead! Anyways are you dead too?

Pyra slowly approached him weary about him that he was so happy to be dead.

Pyra: Well no I'm not but besides that Rex I have a request..

Rex: And what might that be??

Pyra: I want you to take me to Elysium.

Rex: Umm aren't we already there?

Pyra: This world is more of a broken memory of what Elysium is.. but will you?

Rex: How would we even get there??

Pyra: I could give you half of my life force so that you can live gain.

Rex: Thanks but no thanks I'm good.

Pyra: Wait what? but don't you want to live again I mean your young and would have a whole life ahead of you!

Rex: No i would much rather prefer death rather than being alive again.

He stood up rubbing the back of his head Pyra was getting a little angry.

Pyra: But you have a whole life ahead of you just because you hatw the world for your meaningless reasons doesn't mean-

Rex: Meaningless? MEANINGLESS HUH?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS?!?

Pyra backed up in fear as Rex's eyes grew with fury.

Rex: Spend most of your life alone no one to love or care for you only for you to be a lonely child with no guardians to help you! I wanted someone who could love me! But no everyone who did care about me didn't live long enough they all died!! I have no life in Alrest and I'm sure as hell not going to let someone like you call my reasons for hating Alrest MEANINGLESS!!!

Rex started breathing heavily as tears slightly formed in his eyes he was hurt alone and afraid Pyra stoos back her eyes widened at this Rex soon calmed down and turned away from her.

Rex: Anyways I'm leaving see you later Pyra.

Rex started to walk off then Pyra stopped him

Pyra: Rex I want you to take me to Elysium.

Rex: Pyra I said hell no.

Pyra: What if I could help you what if i gave you a purpose in the world?

Rex: I doubt you could do that.

Pyra: Rex you could become a Driver the Driver of the Aegis!

Rex: Driver of the Aegis eh?

Pyra: Yeah my driver!

Rex: I'll pass..

Pyra: Sorry but I'm doing this for both of our sakes.

Pyra grabbed Rex's hand and put it to her chest crystal and it began to glow Rex was absolutely flustered.

Rex: *Blushing* HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!

Soon he was back in the ship Pyra was gone and he had a sword in his hand and a half of a core crystal in his chest.

Rex: T- That BITCH!!!!


	3. Traveling to Gormott

Malos, Jin and Nia soon left the interior of the ship and Malos smiled at the salvagers at the top.

Malos: Nia end them.

Nia: End them? What do you mean??

Nia's eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

Nia: You mean kill them?!

Malos: You joined this group because we are going to the architect.

Nia: I was never told I was going to kill!

Malos: Fine I will do it my self!!

The case that encased Pyra soon broke open and fire scattered all across the top of the ship.

Malos: What in the?!

Pyra stood on top of one of the high points of the ship looking at all of them from above.

Rex: RAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!!

A scream came out or the ship as a pillar of fire erupted from out of the ship and Rex jumped out with a look of anger in his eyes looking at Jin and Malos.

Rex: Pyra!!

Pyra: Right here Rex!

He turned around to look at her and a look of pure anger and disgust appeared on his face.

Rex: You F-Fucking BITCH!!

Pyra: W-what?...

Rex: How dare you bring me back!!

Pyra was in complete and utter shock and almost lost all faith in that look and words he gave to her. She still had a look of surprise on her face she said in her mind she was doing it to show him the good in the world.

Pyra: Uh I-I'm sorry-

Rex: SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE NO ROOM OR RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!

She quickly shut her mouth as he looked at her with anger and looked past Rex to see Malos charging at him she jumped down and took the sword out of his hands and blocked Malos' attack and started fighting him.

Malos: After all these years your still not rusty, and what is that fake look turn to your real form and I take it your goal is Elysium?

Pyra: That is our dream!

Malos: Then I must stop you!

Rex: Pyra! Behind you!!

A battle ship appeared behind Pyra and started shooting at her and she barely put up an ether shield and blocked the rockets.

Rex: Pyra!!

She jumped up and threw the sword towards Rex as he caught it and slashed at Malos but Malos' blade jumped up and blocked the attack and knocked Rex away.

Malos: Don't get cocky you little shit!!

Nia jumped infront of Rex and stood in Malos' way.

Malos: Nia what are you doing?!

Nia: Malos he is a child!

Rex while Nia was talking to Malos decided to come up with a plan.

Rex: ALL SALVAGERS LEAVE NOW OR THEY WILL KILL YOU!!!

The salvagers all ran into the ship in fear as Pyra saw Rex's plan and created a smoke screen with the fire leaving everyone blind Rex and Pyra ran into the ship with them.

Salvager: I just realized if we leave we get no pay!

Rex: I got payed ahead I will pay you now get the ship ready I will pay you triple!!

They said nothing and got the ship ready to depart and the door was closing but before it closed Nia and Dromarch jumped into the ship leaving Malos and Jin behind.

Malos: Damn they got away! Why are you standing there?!

Jin: No need to worry I will send Akhos after them.

Soon on the ship that left they were thinking about where to go.

Salvager: We are heading to Argentum.

Rex: No we are not. You can Pyra and I are going to Gormott!

Pyra: Why?

Rex: They would expect us to head to Argentum!

Nia: I am headed with you!

Dromarch: My lady was born there so you would need a guide.

Rex: That's fucking fantastic I'm just surrounded by BASTARDS!!

Rex punched the ship leaving a dent as he left the room and headed to his room.

Nia: What is his problem?

Pyra: I honestly don't know...

Pyra was worried she wanted to help Rex but what could she do he was so cold hearted and stayed only to himself she knew she was going to have a hard time to help him.


	4. Nia's Capture and Tora the Nopon

They soon reached Gormott and Rex, Pyra, Nia and Dromarch left the ship Rex was extremely annoyed at his situation and Pyra was a bit upset at the situation Rex was still angry and in pain and she had no idea what to do.

Rex: So cat where are we going?

Dromarch: Well-

Rex: Not you big cat the human cat.

Nia: I have a name ya know! Ugh.. we are headed to Torigoth once we reach there I am going to be leaving.

Pyra: Why?

Nia: I'm not a whole big fan of Torigoth.

Rex: Good I do not want you to tag along I'm heading to Elysium dropping Pyra off then going back to my terrible life.

Rex then realized something.

Rex: Wait a minute Pyra how do you assume we get to the giant tree in the middle of the cloud sea?

Pyra: We would...get a ship...

Rex: We would get a ship??

Pyra: Yeah...

Rex: Ya know you could have said this before I gave those damn salvagers a bunch of my pay!

Pyra remained silent as Rex was angry then calmed down.

Rex: I guess I can forgive you on that though you were alone and during times like those you can't help but mourn... WHAT AM I SAYING?!

Rex stormed off towards torigoth signaling them to come along.

Rex: COME ON LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!!

Everyone started following Rex and Pyra then learned something Rex had a soft side he was just insecure about it he will show 0 weakness.

They soon reached Torigoth and they soon reached the center of town where people were gathered around something. But before that Nia noticed a wanted poster of her but with a lion face.

Nia: Is this supposed to be me?!

Rex: Pretty spot on.

Nia: What did you say?!?

Rex: You heard me!

She tore up the wanted poster then they turned to the group of people.

Rex: The hell are they doing??

Nia: Driver recruitment.

Rex: Well come on Nia lead us to the inn and then leave.

Nia just said nothing and started walking ahead Dromarch and Rex followed Pyra stayed behind to watch the guy try to resonate with a core crystal.

Rex: Come on Pyra!!

Pyra: S-Sorry coming!

She said running towards the geoup catching up with them they were then stopped by a bunch of soldiers.

Padraig: Stop right there! You all are working with a criminal! A member of Torna!

Rex: I beg your pardon?

Padraig: That gormotti girl is a member of Torna on the wanted poster!

Rex: What poster?? I would have noticed something like her on our way into the city.

Padraig: One like this!

He pulled out a wanted poster of Nia.

Rex: I see quite the resemblance.

Nia: Fuck you.

Rex: Right back at you cat.

Padraig: And you what's your driver number?

Rex: 3..6...9..0..?? I'm a new driver.

Padraig: So your an illegal driver well I'm gonna take you both in j-

He was cut off mid sentence by Rex stabbing him in the chest Nia, Dromarch and Pyra's mouths dropped Rex killed.

Soldiers: Padraig!!!

Padraig: Don't forget me...

He then died Rex had a menacing smile on his face as Pyra said.

Pyra: Rex you just killed!! Do you feel any guilt??

Rex: A simple thank you would suffice we were going to jail if someone didn't do something and I'm the only one hear with guts able to kill. Hehe...Hahahah!!!! That feeling is amazing!!

Pyra was mortified first Rex longed for death now he killed she was thrown back now she knew it was going to be so much harder to make Rex love life.

Soldier: We shall avenge Padraig!!

Rex then pulled the sword out of padraig's chest and he fell to the ground and pointed his sword towards the soldiers.

Rex: Then you too shall Die!! Get ready to fight you all!

Nia got out her weapons and Dromarch and Pyra were ready to help but everyone was weary of Rex.

Soldier: Men get the thing ready!! We shall hold them off!

Soldiers: Right!!

3 soldiers left and 3 stayed behind ready to fight. They then battled the soldiers were struggling against the drivers and Rex was hungry for blood having tasting it once he craved more. Pyra was weary about Rex and she could feel his bloodlust but behind his bloodlust and anger there was sadness she could feel it along with the sadness loneliness was right behind it.

Rex: Die scum!!

Rex chopped off one of the soldiers heads as that happened a net caught Nia and Dromarch.

Nia: What..is...this..?

Soldier: A ether net drivers and blades are practically useless when they are caught in this!

Nia: Rex leave!!

Rex: Right away!

Pyra: Rex we aren't leaving them behind!

Rex: Yes we are now come on!!

Rex grabbed her hand as they tried running away yet a blue flame stood high in their path.

Rex: What in the?!

???: You all make too much noise..

Rex turned around to see a lady with blue flamed hair and eyes closed yet he saw a core crystal she was a blade.

Soldier: Lady Brighid!! Thank you that monster killed Padraig and another one of our men!

Brighid: Then you shall not be forgiven!

Rex: Damn it looks like we have to fight!

As Rex said that a thing that looked like a fish hit a nearby pipe making water go everywhere.

Brighid: Water?!?

Rex: Pyra now!!

Pyra: Right!

They both jumped up raising their sword together.

Pyra and Rex: Burning Sword!!!

The flames with the water created a huge steam cover as they ran off.

Nia: That's right go Rex and never look back...

Rex and Pyra soon stopped running and Pyra released her self from Rex's grasp.

Pyra: Rex we could have saved them!

Rex: Pyra no we couldn't neither you or I am strong enough to carry a lion and a cat and make a run for it!

A hidden door opened right next to them as a Nopon appeared out of it.

???: Friends this way!

Rex: What fuck no we don't know you!

Pyra then grabbed Rex's hand as they ran into the hidden room and the nopon shut the door.

Rex: Who the hell are you?!

Tora: Name is Tora and I save friends! Tora no like mercenary guys as well..

Rex: Hmph great now I have to deal with a furball...


	5. Artificial Blade and Rex's Pain

Tora the weird Nopon that Rex and Pyra just met he showed them his hideout.

Tora: Welcome!

Pyra: It's pretty nice.

Rex: Tch could be better.

Pyra: Rex..

Rex: Tora what was the reason you saved us?

Tora: Tora was just being nice!

Rex: Don't you dare fucking lie to me!

Rex said as he got closer and Pyra was holding them back.

Tora: Well I do have reason Tora need friends help.

Rex: Like what??

Tora: Maybe a bit of money help like a friendly loan.

Rex: How much furball?

Tora: Maybe 100,000 Gold...

Rex: WHAT?! Do you want all of Alrest too?!

Tora: It for good cause!

Rex: Sorry but I have nothing.

Pyra: Maybe I can help with the financial problem.

Rex looked at Pyra and thought of something in his head.

Rex: Like what?

She took off one of her earrings.

Pyra: It is a natural crystal should fetch 200,000 gold.

Rex: Forget helping him with that we can go to The World Tree right now!

Pyra: No!

Pyra put her earring back on and looked at Rex dissapointed.

Rex: Grrgh What the hell is wrong with you!?

Pyra: We should help others why are you so selfish?!

Rex: SELFISH DON'T START WITH ME YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HELP ME LOVE LIFE YOU HAVEN'T DONE SHIT!!! YOU NEEDED A POOR NUMBSKULL LIKE ME WHO WAS IN THE SITUATION LIKE YOU TO BE BROUGHT BACK!!!!

Pyra realized that in a sense he was right she hasn't done anything yet to help him like she promised.

Rex: Grrgh what the hell am I even doing here?!

He stormed out of the room leaving Pyra and Tora alone.

Tora: Is Pyra ok??

Pyra: Is there any other way to help you?

Tora: Take list that is all I need.

Pyra: Thanks I need to find Rex..

Tora: Wait! Here take disguise!

Tora threw her a Red hoodie that looked like a disguise she threw it on and went at to see Rex out on a bridge with tears down his face. Rex was clearly in pain but he doesn't mean to hurt anyone it is just that was how he was he was alone afraid and angry.

Pyra: Rex?

Rex: What the hell do you want?!

Pyra: Calm down 1st: We don't have to pay for anything I have a list Tora made for us. 2nd: I'm hear to see you so calm down it's fine.

Rex jerked his head away as he took the list from her hand.

Rex: Come on we have things to get and Nia to save...

Rex got up and started walking snapping at her to follow Pyra smiled and happily walked behind him he seemed to have calmed down.. for now.

After a few hours Rex and Pyra go everything handed it to Tora and he got to work.

Tora: Ok am ready to reveal big surprise to friends!

Rex: Ok.

Pyra: Then after that we can save Nia!

Tora removed the covers revealing a little robot girl who was powered down. He put his hair hand what ever it is on a lever ready to pull.

Tora: Wakey Wakey Poppi!!

He pulled the lever and lightning crashed onto a pole out side sending Poppi power she soon woke up and did a cute pose.

Poppi: How may I be of service master?~

Rex and Pyra's jaw drop at the sight of the robot.

Tora: WAIT A MINUTE!!

He pushed the lever back and she powered down.

Rex: You...fucking...SICKO!!!

Rex grabbed the Nopon squeezing him in his hands.

Rex: WE DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU TO MAKE A FUCKING ROBOT GIRL WHO CALLS YOU MASTER?!

Tora: No that was just grampypon!

Rex went to the closet next to her and opened it wide to see outfits this disgusted Rex even more.

Rex: YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD!!!!

Tora: Wait!!! There is different setting...

Rex: Is it normal?

Tora: Yes...

Rex let Tora go and returned to Pyra Tora went to Poppi and messed with the back of her head and went to the lever and flipped it again and Poppi came back on normally.

Tora: Tora did it!! EVERYONE MEET POPPI!!


	6. Dealing with the Ardanian Army

Soon after Rex and Pyra had met Tora and his creation Poppi the Artificial Blade they snuck into the Ardanian Ship on their search for Nia and Dromarch a idea Rex severely disliked but he went along anyways.

Poppi: Poppi feel ether presence near by.

Pyra: It must be Dromarch!

Rex: Can you pinpoint where he is??

Poppi: Yes I can Mr.Rex follow Poppi!

They walked around the immediate area and they soon found the door as Pyra started to melt the door sending a blast of fire through the door.

Pyra: Sorry did I hurt anyone??

Rex: Check your eye brows everyone...

Dromarch: Ah! Master Rex! Pyra! and who are they?

Tora: We are-

Rex: Temporary allies thats all they are.

Rex said cutting off Tora and Tora, Poppi and Pyra look at Rex sadly.

Rex: Anyways where is Nia and can you pinpoint her?

Dromarch: Why yes Master Rex...

Dromarch hopped out of the cell and led to way to Nia's cell where 2 guards stand in the way.

Soldier: Hey you!! Stop right th-

Rex stabbed him in the chest.

Rex: Sorry but I don't care...

Soldier: I'm sorry I give up just don't kill me!

The soldier kneelee down on the ground groveling and Rex picked him up by the throat. Tora,Poppi, and Dromarch were in shock at Rex's ability of ruthlessness.

Pyra: Rex don't kill him he has given up!

Rex: I'm sorry but I will let no one come in the way of my path.

Rex stabbed him in the heart and as he pulled the sword out a bit of blood got on his face as he threw the guard out of his way and wiped the blood off of his face. On the other side of the door Nia heard the soldiers die.

Nia: Jin??

Rex busted open the door surprising Nia.

Nia: Rex?!

Rex: That's me now get your ass up and get a move on were leaving and you have wasted enough of my time!

Nia: O-Ok...

She got up and the group of Drivers and blades moved out.

Rex: Where are we going?

Nia: To the hangar!

They soon made it to the hangar where they were greeted to the Ardanian General.

Consul Dougal: Ahaha you fell right into my trap Aegis!

Rex: Who are you?

Dougal: Dougal Consul Dougal and you must be the Aegis' driver whats your name?

Rex: The fuck is it to you?

Dougal: How rude but boy your handing me the Aegis or I am gonna have to imprison you.

Rex looked at Pyra then looked at Dougal he then smirked.

Rex: Damn you make a hard bargain Dougal.

Dougal: Of course I do you would obviously hand me someone you don't care about rather then go in prison?

Rex: For all the trouble she has given me I should.

Pyra: Rex...

Dougal: Great to hear boy! Now the-

Rex: But before you finish that sentence I am NOT letting you have Pyra.

Dougal: What?!

Rex: Like I said I am not letting you have Pyra she is my Blade! And the day I let someone like you take her is the very day I die!

Rex then realized what he said then looked at Pyra and she and both him had blushes on their faces Rex then turned around.

Rex: She's just a mean to an end!

Pyra: Rex..Thank you...

Rex: Grrgghh..

Dougal: Well I guess it's jail for you time for me to deal with some bratty kids!

A blade jumped from behind him and was ready to fight as the drivers got their weapons out ready to battle but Dougal just stayed behind the blade as the blade was attacking and taking all the hits.

Rex: Complete coward stop hiding and face me!

Dougal: Blades can regenerate from any injury why wouldn't I use the strength?!

Dougal's blade shot a ether blast at Rex and Rex disappeared.

Dougal: What where did he go?!

Rex: Right here!!

Rex and Pyra were above as they charged up the sword.

Rex and Pyra: BURNING SWORD!!!!

They shot a massive fire wave at Dougal and the blade as Dougal fainted and the blade turned back into a core crystal. Rex and Pyra land surprising everyone and Rex stabbed Dougal then that reminded Pyra Rex was still a killer.

Rex: So the blade became a core crystal..

Pyra: Yeah they lose their memories and can be resonated with after a while-

Rex then shattered the core crystal beneath his foot sending Pyra, Nia, Poppi, Dromarch, and Tora into shock. Rex looked up to see everyone staring at him.

Rex: Come on were leaving!

They all then ran out of the hangar into the Ardanian base camp where blue flames surrounded them.

Rex: Tch her again..

The fire blade Brighid and her driver appeared through the fire.

Brighid: That's him Moràg.

Moràg: I see boy are you aware of the death you have caused??

Rex: Why yes I am what is it to- Wait no Moràg?? MORÀG THE FLAME BRINGER?! Damn it this is going to be tougher than I thought...


	7. Moràg The FlameBringer and Rex's Stress

Moràg: Boy you know who I am? And if so why did you decide to deal with the Ardanian Army?

Rex: Tch I did what I had to do they stood in my way.

Moràg: Well you will be lucky if you leave this slightly injured!!

Rex: Please you will be the lucky one if I don't tear you limb from limb!!

Rex and the drivers pulled out their weapons ready to fight Moràg the FlameBringer. Rex charged first with Pyra behind him and they then clashed Rex had a signature smirk on his face while Moràg had a face of determination. Rex then agressivly started slashing at Moràg but he maintained control surprisingly pushing Moràg back.

Moràg: Your not bad but this is where I turn the tide!!

She knocked Rex back as Nia and Tora jumped from behind and started attacking as Rex and Pyra got up and Pyra noticed something in Rex's eyes the normal hazel look in his eyes was slowly growing into a monsterish yellow.

Rex: Grrgh... I'm getting mad...

Pyra: Rex try to calm your self!

Rex: Don't boss me around!

Rex had a burning soul before but he is brcoming a lot more stressed and angrier by the minute through battle. Rex jumped back into battle and Moràg countered him causing a blue flame wave that knocked everyone back.

Tora: She really strong!

Moràg jumped at Rex and she knocked the sword out of his hands and also hit Pyra back with the sword.

Rex: Grrgh Dammit...

Moràg: The only person you can blame for this is yourself! Now this is for the soldiers you killed!!

Pyra: No Rex!!

Moràg thrusted the sword at Rex but he grabbed the sword surprising everyone as he slowly got up the yellow in his eyes glowing bright and full of rage.

Moràg: What?!

Rex: RAAGHHH!!!

Rex broke Moràg's rapier leaving them in half as Rex slowly approached her the yellow rage in his eyes growing ever brighter. Since Pyra had a connection with Rex when they felt each other's pain and feelings but Rex didn't realize but she did realize that his stress, rage and despair kept growing it was a feeling he didn't show anyone nor planned on letting anyone know. Rex then kicked Moràg back and then her and Brighid ran back at him slashing at him as he jumped back and knocked Moràg up in the air and he then jumped up and knocked her right into the ground.

Rex: Flame Bomber!!!

Rex shot a gigantic fire blast at Moràg but Brighid blocked it creating a smoke screen.

Rex: EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!!!

Rex and everyone left as Moràg and Brighid were blinded they then left Torigoth entirely running off far away. After 30 minutes of running they found a tree for a resting area as everyone then dropped down taking a rest well everyone except Rex who walked away from the group.

Nia: Rex where are ya goin?

Rex: I need to do something to relieve my stress probably punch a tree or kick something...

Rex then walked away Pyra was still worried about him and then Pyra and the rest of the group got a fire started as Rex was gone for 2 hours.

Tora: Rex-Rex has been gone for long time..

Poppi: Should Poppi go check on him??

Pyra: No I will see where he went don't trouble your self Poppi.

Pyra then walked off to find Rex as the rest of the group stayed at the fire and started to relax.

Pyra: Rex where are you?

???: Grrgh...

Pyra: Rex?

Pyra turned the corner to see rex near the corpses of 3 dead ardurans.

Pyra: Hey...Rex...

Rex: What the hell could you possibly want..?

Pyra: You have been gone for 2 hours Rex I came to make sure you are ok.

Rex: Well isn't that kind of you...

Pyra: Rex are you ok??

Rex: I dunno maybe stress has something to do with it from you to saving the cat to dealing with the furball and his pervertedness...

Pyra sat down next to Rex and Rex slightly moved away.

Pyra: I am sorry you have been feeling stressed... Is there anything I can do?

Rex: Tch knowing you I bet you could barely do anything... I mean I'm a teenager who hates the world what can you do?

Pyra: I have an idea but it's quite embarrassing for me and I imagine you...

Rex: Oh and what might that be?

Pyra: Your a teen Rex how would...

She struggled with her next words.

Pyra: Like...me...to..."embrace" you...

Rex: W-What?! why?!?

Pyra: Some people say stuff like that relieves stress...

Rex turned his head away clearly embarrassed as Pyra was. Pyra got up and went infront of Rex and got on her knees removing his saiyan armor.

Rex: HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Pyra: Your stressed Rex and I've been the cause of some of it so I will relieve some of it...

Rex said nothing and let her continue to remove his armor until he was down to his undies as they were soon brought down revealing him self Pyra was surprised Rex was well endowed she was honestly a bit startled.

Pyra: Re-Rex are you sure you want this...? I'll stop if you don't want it...

Rex: Just continue...

Pyra was surprised at this then she wrapped her mouth around him as Rex shivered. She went up and down on him as Rex felt a wave of pleasure wash over him.

Rex: P-Pyra!!

Pyra kept going speeding up the pace and skillfully using her tongue he then climaxed after a good 4 minutes. Pyra moved her mouth away from him and she drank all of his cum.

Rex: Why did you do that for me??

Pyra: Rex the world has many amazing things in it and that was one of them. I also don't do it for anyone only for those I care about...

Rex: Wha?!

Rex quickly threw back on all of his armor and turned away from her.

Rex: It was nice... Let's head back to camp.

Pyra smiled and walked back eith Rex.


	8. Traveling to the World Tree gone Wrong!

The group soon woke up in the morning ready to start off the day all preppee up they decided to walk Pyra and both Rex took slight glimpses at one another Pyra and Rex blushed remembering that night. Rex then thought of what Pyra said..

'That is one of the many things this world has to offer Rex..'

It lingered in his head wondering what she meant then the thought popped in his head.

Rex: I just realized how are we gonna get to the World Tree now? We can't go back into Torigoth which means that we can't get a ship.

Tora: Hmmm... Tora has idea!

Rex: Well what is it furball?

Tora: My UnclePon Umon!

Rex: Does he have ships??

Tora: He make ships!

Pyra: Well that sounds good then we can head to the World Tree!

Rex: Finally this damn adventure can be over...

Pyra then realized 2 things 1: Rex still was upset 2: If they make it to the World Tree sooner rather than later she can't show him the goodness in the world and all the wonders it holds.

Rex: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Umon and get a ship and head to the World Tree!

Tora lead the way while Rex and Everyone else followed. While they were walking Pyra was wondering how to make Rex love his life in the short span of time that has been presented to her.

Tora: Here we are! Uncle Umon?

Umon: Who's there? Ahh is ToraPon you have gotten big! Who are they?

Tora: They are Tora's SideKicks!

Rex: The fuck did you call me?

Pyra: Rex calm down he probably worded it wrong.

Rex: Tch.. Well reword it before I attach that little nub you have to your ass!

Tora: UMM THEY ARE TORA'S FRIENDS!

Umon: Well... What are Tora and friends here for?

Poppi: MasterPon say UmonPon can make ship!

Umon: Oh thats it? Well I am low on supplies get these things and then I will have all materials to make Ship!

Rex grabbed the list and they left.

Umon: Umon feel bad for Tora because meanie salvager..

Soon after a few hours of traveling and going to get supplies Rex and everyone soon met up with Umon and give him the supplies.

Umon: Yes and there is one last thing!

Rex: What is that?

Umon: You see cloud sea is low it need to be high and I need you to give a Titan a orb!

Rex: Fuckin hell...

Umon gave Rex a few green orbs and they then left and went back to the tree where they rested this morning to rest for a long while so the Cloud Sea would be high when they woke up.

Nia: Ugh I hate sleeping on these Logs..

Rex: You sleep on Dromarch shut up.

Rex laid his head on a log and he started to pass out falling asleep. Meanwhile Pyra was still awake while everyone was asleep and she was still talking to her self.

Pyra: What should I do to make Rex better? Damn it Pyra figure something out only if Mythra was here she could be dominate over Rex...

Rex: Mythra...Pyra...

Rex whispered in his sleep this scared Pyra but was relieved Rex was still asleep after a few minutes Pyra fell asleep. After a few hours everyone woke up and as the Cloud Sea was rosen up and everyone set off where Umon said the titan would be. Fortunately the titan was there and was waiting for something.

Nia: Well Rex go give it to em.

Rex: Why me?

Nia: I don't want to get eaten!

Rex: Because that will be such a tragedy...

Rex said sarcastically as he walked to the titan and gave it the green orbs the titan then left them.

Rex: And off it goes.

Tora: I think it headed to UnclePon Umon now!

Pyra: Well let's return to Umon and see if the ship is ready.

Rex: For once nice idea.

Rex said as he began to walk off everyone followed him to Umon's workshop. They soon arrived at the work shop and the ship was ready.

Umon: Ahh! Friends arrive just in time!

Tora: Thanks UnclePon Umon!

Umon: Be careful out there!

They all got on as Rex set the ship off and they soon left the workshop venturing out to the cloud sea. Everything was going swimmingly the Cloud Sea was quite tame and it looked as if nothing was in their path.

Rex: We should be at the World Tree within the next few minutes!

Nia: Finally!

Pyra: I feel like I'm forgetting something-

Rex: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!

A gigantic metal sanke like creature jumped out of the Cloud Sea and blocked their path.

Pyra: Ophion?!

Rex: YOU KNOW THAT THING!?

Pyra: Rex turn us around!!

Rex: Already ahead of you!!

Rex turned the ship around avoiding the giant metal snake known as Ophion.

Tora: That was close one!

Rex: PYRA!!!!

Pyra: Y-Yes...?

Rex: You have some serious explaining to do!

Nia: REX LOOK AHEAD!!!

A massive titan was infront of them and opened it's mouth reafy to eat them.

Rex: Fuck FUCK FUCK!!! I can't get us out everyone hang on to something!!!

They then were consumed by the Titan as the titan closed it's mouth it continued to go around the Cloud Sea. What will happen next will our heros will they live or die?? And if they live what will happen next??

**_Next Chapter: Vandham vs. Rex's Anger_**


	9. 3 Mystery Drivers and Rex's Annoyance

After the crash Rex soon woke up after passing out and saw that no one was around him and he was in a dark place.

Rex: Am I finally dead?? I don't feel dead...

Nia: For as much as you would like it your not dead...

Rex: Fuck...

Nia: Dromarch??, Poppi??, Tora??

Rex: Pyra where the fuck are you?

Tora: Is over here!

Poppi: So is Poppi!

Dromarch: I'm fine my lady.

Rex: Nice. Nice glad to see you all are ok but where is my damn Blade?

Pyra: Boo!!

Rex jumped and punched in Pyra's direction she dodged it but barely as he pulled his fist back.

Rex: If. You. Do. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You. Bitch.

Pyra: I'm...Sorry...

Rex: Good you should be.

Nia: No need to be so harsh Rex it was just a joke!

Rex: Fuck you we just crashed if you didn't notice that you pussy. And secondly I just missed my opportunity to get rid of all of you fuckers off my back.

Tora: Does Rex-Rex hate us?

Rex: Why yes I do especially you. You perverted little cunt, making a fucking robot only to be used as a fucking sex bot!

Poppi: Poppi was made for that purpose?

Rex: Tch so architect damn dumb. Ughhh anyways we got to find our way out of here and where we are.

Pyra( Fucking hell why is it so hard to make him love life... but I'm not better I guess..)

Rex: COME ON PYRA!!

Pyra: Sorry Rex! Coming!

She caught up to them as they walked around the Titan and eventually found an open spot.

???: Hey! You!

Rex: Hmm??

3 Drivers jumped down and landed infront of Rex and them.

???: Who are you?

Rex: Who the fuck are you big and large? Compensating for something fatass?

???: Ooh fiesty one huh? And I will tell you who we are if you beat us.

Rex: Actually I'm not wanting to pick a fight with a 500 pound man because I don't want to kick your ass. And also I just want to find out where we are and drop all these fuckers off at the World Tree.

???: Ok first off fuck ya self. And also you seem like a bad guy so I gotta stop ya.

Rex: Fuck me...FUCKING HELL WHAT IS UP WITH ALL YOU DUMBASSES AND STANDING IN MY WAY?!?!

Rex powered up with a fiery Aura much like Pyra's and pulled out the sword.

Rex: COME ON!!! I'M GONNA PAINT THIS AREA WITH YOUR BLOOD!!

Pyra: Come on let's help..

Nia: Should we really though?

Pyra: Yes he's just upset come on!

They all readied up to fight these mysterious 3 fighters as Rex is sincerely annoyed. Who are the 3 warriors?, where are Rex and everyone at?, and how will Pyra make Rex love life? Find out some questions next time!!


End file.
